The conventional rewritable recording media, such as CD-RW (CD-RW book PARTIII Ultra-Speed Version 1.0, 24× speed), DVD+RW (DVD+RW book PART1 Version 1.0, 8× speed), DVD-RW (DVD-RW book PART1 Version 1.2, 6× speed), and BD-RE (BD-RE book PART1 Version 2.12, 2× speed), can only provide rewritable recording operation with lower speed. Therefore, when a high speed recording operation is required in order to save time, it needs to use an one-time recording media, such as DVD-R 16× (DVD-R book PART1 Version 2.1, 16× speed) to perform high speed recording (see Table 1 below).
TABLE 1TypeHighest recording speedCD−R48xCD−RW24xDVD+R16xDVD+RW 8xDVD−R16xDVD−RW 6xBD−R 6xBD−RE 2x
FIG. 1 shows a flow chart of a conventional rewritable recording medium (disc) when performing a recording operation. As shown in FIG. 1, in step S101, the recording apparatus determines a recording mode by reading the disc information in the lead-in zone of the rewriteable medium. In step S102, the recording apparatus performs a recording operation with a suggested rewritable recording speed from the disc information in rewriteable medium. In step S103, the recording operation is finished. After that, when the user wants to perform another recording operation with the rewritable recording medium, in step S104, the recording apparatus performs another recording operation with a suggested rewritable recording speed from the disc information. In step S105, the recording operation is finished. Step S104 and Step S105 can repeat according to the user's need.
However, in a situation that a rewritable recording medium is prepared, if the rewritable recording medium can replace the one-time recording medium when performing a high speed recording operation, the cost of additionally purchasing a one-time recording medium can be saved. On the other hand, the usability of the rewritable recording medium can be enhanced. The present invention can fulfill this need.